Día especial
by Didax
Summary: Sólo hay una madre, y Rin ha perdido a la suya, por lo que se siente muy triste. Pero debe acordarse de que siempre habrá alguien que la reconforte, y para ella, ese alguien es Sesshomaru.


Día especial

Rin se sentía muy triste aquel día. Las flores de diversas formas, colores y olores que aparecían en el camino para encontrar a Naraku le hacían recordar a su ya fallecida madre.

Ella era linda, divertida, amable. En teoría una copia de la niña, sólo que más grande. Su muerte, la de su padre y hermano habían causado un profundor dolor en Rin, el cual se había disipado un poco después de la llegada de Sesshomaru y Jaken a su vida.

El pequeño demonio advirtió la expresión de tristeza que cruzaba la cara de su acompañante, y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

— Niñaa ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?

— Nada…— respondió ella con la cabeza baja.

Jaken pensó que esto era raro. Quizás una broma o algo parecido, porque siempre que él le preguntaba cualquier cosa, ella le daba un súper discurso que podía extenderse por mucho tiempo, y el único que tenía poder para callarla, y que lo hacía muy raras veces, era Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru por su parte, llevaba tiempo observando a Rin sin que ella lo percibiera. La notaba muy extraña, y después de la respuesta que le dio a su sirviente, estuvo totalmente seguro de que algo raro estaba sucediendo. No estaba incapacitado para preguntarle, pero él no era ese tipo de persona que muestra interés por los padecimientos de los demás, así que siguió caminando, dispuesto a no perder el rastro del maldito de Naraku, que ya comenzaba a desaparecer.

Estaban cerca de una cascada, cuyo murmullo se les hacía tranquilizador y reconfortante. Jaken siguió insistiendo, lo que ocasionó que Rin recordara aun más lo que le daba dolor y comenzara a llorar silenciosamente.

El olor de las lágrimas era inconfundible, así que Sesshomaru se volvió instintivamente para ver lo que estaba pasando. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reconfortarla, y si encontraba cómo, dudaba que pudierse ejecutarlo.

La niña fue a lavarse la cara al río, para que pensaran que el agua que corría por sus mejillas era simplemente eso, agua.

Como el gran youkai también se sentía algo frustrado, tomó la piedra más cercana a su vista, y para mala suerte de Jaken, era muy grande.

Después de varias prácticas de tiro, ninguna equivocación y varios moretones que hacían que el demonio verde se lamentara por su sufrimiento, Rin comenzó a reírse, y le salían las lágrimas, mas no precisamente de tristeza.

Ese no había sido el objetivo inicial de Sesshomaru, ni siquiera pensó que eso pudiera suceder, pero los resultados eran favorables. Al menos no había tenido que hacer algo tan directo para sacarle una sonrisa.

La noche ya estaba cayendo, así que descansar allí se volvió la mejor opción posible, además de que el rastro que los guiaba había desaparecido en su totalidad.

"Demonios, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese imbécil de Naraku?", pensó el demonio de cabellos largos. Parecía casi imposible su capacidad para huir siempre. Si lograba encontrar y completar la perla de Shikon, desaparecería completamente, como nivel máximo en las artes del escondite.

Sesshomaru se sentó al pie de un árbol, con una pierna inclinada y un brazo reposando sobre ésta, y antes de cerrar los ojos, le echó un vistazo rápido a Rin, para comprobar la situación. Ella estaba cómodamente acostada sobre el suelo, a una distancia en la que se sentía rodeada por el aura de seguridad que le transmitía su protector, mas no tan cerca suyo.

La oscuridad pasó, y la claridad que traía el nuevo día les obligó a emprender su camino nuevamente.

Los dos demonios del grupo pudieron percibir a muchos monstruos que se aproximaban en su dirección rápidamente.

— !¿Qué está pasando? ¿Será que ahora todos juntos quieren derrocar al amo bonito, el más fuerte e invencible de los demonios? Pues no lo permitiré! — exclamó Jaken, hinchando el pecho y haciéndose el valiente.

— No se olvide de su amabilidad— añadió Rin a su discurso.

En el momento en el que dijo eso, Sesshomaru pasó por encima de su sirviente, pisándolo, ya que se interponía en su camino.

— La verdad es que no he tenido el placer de conocer esa faceta del amo bonito todavía— murmuró el pobre de Jaken, sobándose todo su doloroso cuerpo.

¿Qué había pasado realmente? Rin, sin que nadie se percatara, había encontrado un pequeño pedazo de lo que ella pensaba era sólo una piedra brillante y bonita, y entonces la mantuvo en su puño cerrado, para no dejarla caer y en el momento más oportuno enseñársela a Sesshomaru.

Lo que ella no sabía era que ese era un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, y claro está, todas las bestias iban en su búsqueda.

Un monstruo de un ojo y cuatro brazos salió de entre los árboles, tomó a la chica por los aires haciéndola gritar y soltar el fragmento que poseía.

El apuesto demonio, con un movimiento rápido, casi invisible de la espada, mató a aquella cosa horrible, y con los brazos ya disponibles atrapó a Rin. Sin embargo, mientras hacía esto, un Saimyosho hizó su aparición y agarró el trozo de la perla que estaba en el suelo, para llevársela a su amo.

Sesshomaru lo vio, y se disponía a perseguirlo, hasta que vio la cara de Rin. Tenía los ojos abiertos de la emoción, con una expresión que cruzaba el entusiasmo con la tristeza.

El youkai se volteó, y lo comprendió todo.

Había dos caminos, uno por el cual el Saimyosho se alejaba, y el otro conducía a la tumba de la familia de la niña, la cual no habían visitado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Podemos ir, Sesshomaru-sama? — preguntó Rin, con esa carita que siempre lo obligaba a dar una respuesta afirmativa.

—…Está bien— dijo él con un suspiro. Ya encontraría otra ocasión para dar finalmente con el paradero de Naraku, y acabar con él.

Jaken estaba perplejo, no entendía como su amo podía cambiar sus prioridades de esa manera. Decidió no rechistar, y seguir a la joven que le estaba mostrando su habitual sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron, Rin no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero se encontraba feliz por poderlos visitar nuevamente.

Sesshomaru miraba el cielo, y Jaken le hacía preguntas que sabía que él no contestaría.

Después de un rato, volvieron a seguir con la búsqueda. El poderoso youkai los instó a que se adelantaran, y ellos obedecieron.

Como ya no lo podían ver, Sesshomaru arrancó una hermosa flor que estaba cerca y la depositó con suavidad en la tumba de la madre de Rin, como gesto de agradecimiento por haberle dado la vida a su linda acompañante.

* * *

Buenoo, volví para traerles este nuevo one-shot, que espero que les haya gustado ! tengo la impresión de que ya agoté todos los temas posibles de InuYasha, así que puede que me dedique ahora a los fics de Bleach ainss, pero si quieren sugerir algo, pueden hacerlo :D Me inspiré en el día de las madres, como lo habrán notado jaja gracias por leerlo!


End file.
